Liebe kommt unerwartet
by Sunnyx3
Summary: Was machst du wenn eine Person in dein Leben tritt und ohne es gezielt zu wollen, all deine Mauern zu Fall bringt? Die dich zu einem Menschen macht, der du nie gedacht hättest sein zu können? Liebe kommt unerwartet, dass merkst du spätestens als du in ihre Eisblauen Augen siehst und sie dir ein Lächeln schenkt, dass du nie wieder vergessen kannst.


**Ja, hallo erstmal! **  
**Dass du die Story angeklickt hast, verrät mir immerhin schonmal, dass meine Einleitung nicht ganz so schlecht war, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. :D Ich bin leidenschaftliche Fanfiction-Schreiberin und hoffe, dass dir/euch meine Story gefallen wird und du/ihr mir ein nettes Review da lässt. **

**Ansonsten viel Spaß und ich hoffe euer Brittana Herz wird höher schlagen ;D**

* * *

Die McKinley High ist ohne Frage eine der bekanntesten Highschools in dieser Umgebung. Sie ist groß, bietet eine Menge Clubs und Kurse an und hat eine Vielzahl von Schülern, die verschiedener nicht sein konnten. Da waren zum einen die coolen, angesagten Leute an dieser Schule. Sie waren Teil der Cherrios oder Teil der Football Mannschaft; diverse andere Sportclubs waren nicht ganz so angesagt. Dann gab es die Nerds, mit denen niemand etwas zu tun haben wollte. Sie programmieren Computerprogramme, unterhalten sich über die neuste Computer Zeitschrift und diverse Games. Ihnen gleichstellen kann man die Leute aus dem Glee Club. Eine Art Schauspiel und Gesangsclub, in welchem man nur ging, wenn die Cherrios einen nicht annahmen oder die Footballspieler dich nicht für Tough genug hielten. Die, die gar nichts mit singen oder der Schauspielerei am Hut hatten, traten in diversen anderen Clubs bei oder beschäftigten sich anderweitig.

Du kannst von Glück reden, dass Coach Sylvester dich vor 2 Jahren in die Cherrios aufgenommen hat. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig? Du siehst gut aus, hast genau die Richtige Einstellung und den perfekten Körper. Lange hat es nicht gedauert, da wurdest du zur bekanntesten Cherriobitch, die jemals an diese Schule ging. Wirklich jeder hier kannte deinen Namen, viele von ihnen treten sogar einige Schritte zurück wenn du zusammen mit Quinn, die Headcheerleaderin und gleichzeitig deine beste Freundin, über den Schulflur gehst. Eine Vielzahl von ihnen verehrt dich, doch die Anzahl derer, die dich für die Person die du warst hassen, steigt von Tag zu Tag.

"Hey Baby", ertönt eine tiefe männliche Stimme hinter dir während du zusammen mit Quinn auf dem Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde bist. Es war keine fremde Stimme, nein, sie war dir ziemlich vertraut. Ein kleines, freches Lächeln bildet sich auf deinen Lippen und aus deinen Augenwinkeln kannst du Quinn genervt mit den Augen rollen sehen.

"Geh mir aus den Augen, Puckerman", fauchst du ihn an.

"Hast du nichts besseres zu tun? Einen Ball jagen zum Beispiel?", steigt Quinn mit ein. Du musst grinsen. Quinn wusste genau, wann sie welchen Spruch abdrücken konnte und wann sie lieber nichts sagen sollte. Das zwischen dir und Puck war etwas besonderes. Nicht auf _die _Art besonders, sondern eher auf die Art _'Er läuft dir hinterher und du lässt ihn zappeln'._

Es macht dir wirklich Spaß, ihn zappeln zu lassen. Puck tat alles um dich für ihn zu gewinnen, doch dein Interesse an ihm war nicht besonders groß. Klar, er war heiß und einer der beliebtesten Schüler an der McKinley High; aber genauso sehr wusstest du, was für ein riesiges Arschloch er sein konnte. Viel zu oft hattest du mitbekommen, wie er seine Ex-Freundinnen für andere Mädels fallen gelassen hat und du würdest ihn sicherlich nicht deinen Stolz mit Füßen treten lassen. Er musste kämpfen, wenn er dich kriegen wollte.

"Santana, bleib doch mal stehen", fordert er dich auf und obwohl du nicht stehen bleibst, beschleunigen sich seine Schritte, er greift im letzten Moment nach deinem Handgelenk und bringt dich zum stehen. Mit einem kurzen Blick gibst du deiner besten Freundin zu verstehen, dass sie verloren gehen soll damit ihr einen Moment für euch habt.

"Was willst du, Puck?"

"Ich möchte dich einladen", atmet er aus, lässt auch dann deine Hand los. Wow, er hat einen wirklich festen Griff. Heimlich reibst du dir mit deiner anderen Hand die Stelle, an welcher vor einigen Sekunden noch seine Hand lag.

"Ach?", fragst du überraschst und hebst deine Augenbrauen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er dich zu etwas einladen wollte, doch seine letzten Einladungen waren eher eine Lachnummer gewesen. Beim ersten Mal wollte er dich ganz Klischeehaft ins Kino einladen und du hast ihm einen Korb gegeben, ihm gesagt du hättest mit Quinn eine Cherrio Choreo zu proben. Beim zweiten Mal wollte er mit dir zum See fahren, mit dir Schwimmen gehen und hinterher ein kleines Picknick machen. Du hast ihm einen zweiten Korb gegeben, denn _Hallo? _, es war noch nicht einmal richtig Sommer gewesen und der See hatte gefühlte Minusgrade. Das wäre der sichere Tod für euch beide gewesen.

Doch jetzt beim dritten Mal, hast du das Gefühl, dass er sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hat, denn seine Augen leuchten viel heller und sein Grinsen ist viel Selbstbewusster als die letzten Male.

"Du bist eine wirklich anspruchsvolle Frau und mir ist klar, dass ich dich nicht mit einem dämlichen Kinobesuch beeindrucken kann", beginnt er zu reden. Du siehst ihm an, dass er etwas nervös wird, denn er steckt seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und scharrt leicht mit seinem Fuß übern Boden. Sein Kopf liegt etwas schief und auf seinen Lippen liegt nun ein warmes und schüchternes Lächeln. Oh Gott, war Puckerman gar nicht so tough, wie er immer tat? "Deswegen möchte ich dich in ein Restaurant einladen, in dem du den Luxus erhältst, den du verdienst. Ich verrate allerdings nicht welches", fährt er fort.

Deine Augen weiten sich vor Überraschung und du kreuzt deine Arme vor der Brust, weil du nicht willst, dass er sieht wie du innerlich vor Freude explodierst. "Sei sicher, dass du heute Abend um 8 Uhr dein schönstes Kleid trägst und fertig bist. Ich hol dich ab."

Dann lässt er dich mit einem flirtenden Augenzwinkern allein auf dem Flur zurück. Erst jetzt fällt dir auf, dass die anderen Schüler bereits in ihren Klassenräumen verschwunden sind und nur noch wenige Lehrer über den Flur huschen.

Vielleicht war Puck doch gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht war er genau die Art Freund, auf die du stehst. Vielleicht war er der Jackpot unter tausenden Nieten.

Vielleicht?

Er war es definitiv.

* * *

Nachdem Quinn dir einige Stunden bei der richtigen Kleiderauswahl geholfen hatte und der Abend mit Puck ein voller Erfolg war, warst du dir sicher denn je. Er hatte dich in das teuerste Restaurant der Stadt geführt, war den ganzen Abend über Charmant zu dir und hat natürlich auch das Essen gezahlt. Wilde Küsse waren das Fazit an diesem Abend. Auf seiner Rückbank regten sich eure Körper leise zur Musik und erst als die Scheiben von innen anfingen zu beschlagen und deine Mutter euer wildes rumgemache unterbrochen hatte, nachdem sie ein paar Mal gegen die Scheibe geklopft hatte um sich zu vergewissern, dass es den Insassen gut ging (Sie wusste nicht, dass du in dem Wagen saßst), hattet ihr euch voneinander getrennt und dir war klar, dass er der Jackpot war.

Dein Leben hatte sich an diesem Abend um 180 Grad gedreht und auch in der Schule warst du beliebter denn je. Natürlich gab es da die ein oder anderen Mädchen die vor Wut rasten, weil du den Kerl abbekommen hattest, den sie haben wollten, aber das störte dich relativ wenig. Viel wichtiger war es, dass du Hand in Hand mit dem Jungen über den Flur gingst, der dich auf Händen tragen würde, der dir das Gefühl gab, dass niemand auf dieser Schule heißer war, als du.

Und würde er jemals mit dem Gedanken spielen, mit dir schluss zu machen, würdest du ihm zuerst dem Laufpass geben.

Nachdem auch Quinn mit Finn zusammen kam, dem Quarterback der Football Mannschaft, kochte die Gerüchteküche. Ihr wart die angesagtesten Mädels auf dieser Schule. Nichts und niemand konnte euch das Wasser reichen. Und doch wollte jeder so sein wie ihr. Selbst die Computerfreaks, die nie mit jemandem sprachen, begannen euch hinterher zu laufen und euch Sachen zu Fragen, auf die ihr nie im Leben eine Antwort geben würdet.

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen du am liebsten im Bett geblieben wärst. Coach Sylvester hatte wieder eine ihrer Depriphasen und ließ diese an euch aus. Durch ihr Megaphon teilte sie euch Befehle mit, jagdte euch über das Footballfeld und warf euch eine Beleidigung nach der anderen zu.

"Diese Frau wird meinen sicheren Tod bedeuten, wenn sie so weiter macht", hörst du Quinn grimmig murmeln während ihr eure Dehnübungen vollzieht.

"Sie ist eine alte, verbitterte Frau die niemals so scharfe Jungs abkriegen wird, wie wir", grinst du frech.

"Ernsthaft Santana, ich werde mich morgen Früh nicht mehr bewegen können, kann sie ihre Wut nicht einmal an jemand anderes auslassen?"

"Komm runter, du weißt ganz genau, dass sich Coach Sylvester niemals ändern wird."

"Wir sind hier nicht bei einem Kaffeeklatsch, Lopez und Fabray. Seht zu, dass ihr etwas für die Mannschaft tut und beginnt zu laufen! 5 Runden ums Feld", ertönt mit einem Mal die Schrille Stimme eures Coach durch ihr Megaphone und dir fällt auf wie nah sie euch eigentlich ist.

"Ja Coach", spricht ihr beide im Chor, dann schon beginnt ihr die erste Runde zu laufen. Ihr schweigt die meißte Zeit, bleibt euch nichts anderes übrig bei dem Tempo, dass ihr drauf habt. Hinzu kommt die Angst, Coach Sylvester könnte euch weitere Runden laufen lassen, wenn sie mitbekommen würde, dass ihr miteinander redet.

5 Runden später liegt ihr mit erhöhtem Sauerstoffmangel auf dem Feld, versucht eure Atmung zu regulieren und die Übelkeit zu verdrängen, die sich bei euch breit macht. Die Sommerferien waren eindeutig zu lang gewesen. 6 Wochen ohne Training machten sich gerade bemerkbar. Innerlich flucht ihr beide, dass niemand von euch auf die Idee gekommen war, zwischenzeitlich Joggen zu gehen um die Ausdauer bei zu behalten.

Von weitem beobachtet euch Coach Sylvester kopfschüttelnd, hebt ihr Megaphone nach einigen Minuten und beginnt zu brüllen, dass ihr aufhören sollt gemütlich im Gras zu liegen und den Vögeln beim zwitschen zuzuhören, sondern eure Ärsche lieber zum Rest der Mannschaft bewegen sollt da sie etwas zu verkünden hat.

Neugierige Blicke werden ausgetauscht, als ihr euch alle um euren Coach rum versammelt und auf ihre Neuigkeiten gespannt wartet. Quinn und du tauscht unwissende Blicke aus, zuckt mit den Schultern und tut euch noch immer schwer damit, normal zu Atmen.

"Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, verlassen uns nach den Sommerferien einige Cherrios und einige kommen hinzu. Dieses Jahr haben wir 3 Abgänge und 4 Zugänge. Um zum Punkt zu kommen: Ich will dass ihr unsere Neuzugänge ins Team integriert und ihnen die Schritte beibringt, aber Pronto. Für euch fällt morgen der Unterricht aus, ihr werdet den ganzen Tag Cherrio Training haben", verkündet Coach Sylvester.

Etwas erfreut über die Tatsache, dass du morgen nicht zum Unterricht musst bist du schon, jedoch verkrampft sich dein Magen augenblicklich bei dem Gedanken daran, einen ganzen Tag lang neue Cherrios anzulernen. Einen Tag Cherrio Training würde jede Menge Beleidungen von Coach Sylvester bedeuten, eine Vielzahl von Runden ums Feld und die Anstrengung, neuen Cherrios etwas beizubringen, dass selbst bei euch noch nicht ganz saß.

Aus einer der Kabinen machen sich 4 Schülerinnen auf dem Weg zu euch aufs Feld. Deine Augen wandern von einer zur anderen, mustern sie und bleiben schließlich bei einem dieser Mädchen hängen. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung kannst du ihre eisblauen Augen erkennen, sie trägt einen Zopf und ihr blondes Haar hüpft von einer zur anderen Seite während sie elegant übers Feld schreitet und sich mit der Brünetten neben sich unterhält. Auf ihren Lippen liegt ein amüsiertes Grinsen, welches jedoch umgehend einfriert als Coach Sylvester ihr Megaphone an den Mund hält und die 4 Neuen den anderen vorstellt.

"Das sind Mercedes, Brittany, Rachel und Sugar. Seht zu, dass ihr die Schritte lernt ansonsten werf ich euch wieder aus dem Team. Lopez und Fabray, antanzen!"

Ohne lange zu zögern stellst du dich mit Quinn zu Coach Sylvester und wartest gespannt darauf, was sie euch nun mittteilen würde. Du erwischst dich immer wieder, wie du deine Augen heimlich über den Körper der Blonden, die Sue euch gerade als Brittany vorgestellt hat, fahren lässt und schaust ertappt weg, als sich eure Blicke kreuzen.

"Ihr werdet für Brittany verantwortlich sein", informiert sie euch. Deine Aufmerksamkeit ist ganz auf die Blonde vor dir gerichtet, dein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen und etwas nervös beißt du dir auf deine Unterlippe. Würde sie dich darauf ansprechen, weil du sie angestarrt hattest? "Es wird auf eure Kappe gehen, wenn ich sie rausschmeißen muss, weil sie bei euch nichts gelernt hat."

Die anderen Verteilungen bekommst du nicht mehr mit, denn Quinn kreuzt ihre Arme vor der Brust und schenkt dir einen vielsagenden Blick. Sie hat definitiv keine Lust dazu, Brittany Schritte beizubringen, die sie selbst noch nicht ganz drauf hatte.

"Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen", sind die ersten Worte die Brittany mit euch spricht und dir klappt die Kinnlade leicht herunter, als du ihre liebliche Stimme zum ersten Mal hörst. Schnell fängst du dich wieder, schließt deinen Mund und ein leises 'Ich bin Santana' verlässt deinen Mund. Als dir jedoch klar wird, wie dämlich du dich gerade benimmst, räusperst du dich schnell, wiederholst deinen Satz ein weiteres Mal; diesmal jedoch kräftiger. Gleichzeitig stellst du Quinn vor, welche sich noch immer weigert, irgendetwas zu machen.

Es bleibt schließlich an dir hängen, Brittany die wichtigsten Schritte beizubringen und nach einer Stunde, hat sie bereits die ersten drauf. Du bist stolz auf dich und dein Werk. Jedoch auch ein wenig irritiert über deine Freude daran, ihr etwas beizubringen. Quinn hielt sich die meißte Zeit zurück, schien so als würde sie diese Schritte selbst zum ersten Mal erst sehen und warf sich immer nur dann ins Zeug, wenn sich Coach Sylvester näherte.

"Es wäre nicht verkehrt, wenn du auch mal etwas tun würdest, Fabray", zischst du zwischen deinen Zähnen hervor als du siehst wie sich Coach Sylvester wieder nähert und Quinn gelangweilt im Gras sitzt.

"Oh Lopez. Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und geh mir nicht auf die Nerven. Du scheinst doch eh-"

"Miss Fabray!", Sues schrille Stimme lässt Quinn aufschrecken und ein kleines kichern verlässt Brittanys Mund, welche die ganze Szene amüsiert betrachtet. Du wirfst ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu, willst ihr deutlich machen sie solle das Kichern unterdrücken, da es Sue gar nicht gut heißen würde und bist froh, dass Brittany anscheinend deinen Blick zu verstehen weiß.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck friert ein und sie schaut ernst zu eurem Coach.

"Wie ich sehe genießen Sie das schöne Wetter, mh? Ich würde jetzt auch viel lieber am Strand von Hawaii liegen doch stattdessen muss ich Pubertierenden Möchtegern Cherrios beibringen, wie man selbst die einfachsten Schritte behält", knurrt sie.

"Tut mir leid, Coach-"

"Sparen Sie sich ihre Ausreden, Fabray."

Du bist dir schon fast sicher, dass Sue sie weitere 5 Runden ums Feld laufen lassen wird als Brittany plötzlich ihren Mund öffnet und etwas sagt.

"Coach Sylvester", Brittany hebt zögerlich ihre Hand und erhält tatsächlich Sues ganze Aufmerksamkeit. "Bestrafen Sie Quinn nicht. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe sie drum gebeten, sich für einen Moment zu setzen und meine Schritte aus den Augen des Publikums zu begutachten."

Zeitgleich klappen dir und Quinn die Kinnladen herunter und du kannst nicht glauben, was Brittany da gerade für Quinn tut. Für jemanden, den sie eigentlich gar nicht kennt und der sie die letzten paar Minuten wie Dreck behandelt hatte.

"Wenn das so ist." Du kannst genau erkennen, wie skeptisch Sues Augen eure Gesichter mustern und wie sie nur darauf wartet, dass einer von euch mit der Wimper zuckt. Doch dazu ist gerade niemand in der Lage. Quinn versucht gerade zu verstehen, warum Brittany ihr den Gefallen tut, du bist dir noch nicht sicher, ob all das gerade wirklich passiert ist und Brittany… Brittany behält ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Du bist dir sicher, dass Brittanys Gesichtsausdruck der Grund ist, weswegen Coach Sylvester euch mit einem kritischen Blick allein lässt und sich nicht Einmal mehr umdreht. Stattdessen brüllt sie die Gruppe mit der farbigen neuen an. Du bist dir eh nicht ganz so sicher, ob es diese Mercedes lange bei den Cherrios aushalten würde. Denn wenn du ehrlich bist, passte sie überhaupt nicht zu euch.

"Glaub gar nicht, dass du dich so bei mir einschleimen kannst", murmelt Quinn abwertend vor sich hin.

"Quinn!", platzt es fassungslos aus dir heraus. Ehe du wirklich überlegen kannst, was du sagst, sprudeln die Worte bereits aus dir heraus. "Du kannst Brittany dankbar sein, andernfalls würdest du jetzt 5 weitere Runden ums Feld laufen müssen."

"Ich hab es nicht nötig, mich dumm von der Seite anquatschen zu lassen", zischt sie, dann lässt sie euch zurück und verschwindet in Richtung Kabinen. Du bist dir sicher, dass dies noch Konsequenzen für sie haben würde.

Nachdenklich und etwas beschämt hebst du deine Hand, legst sie auf deine Stirn und atmest ein "Tut mir leid, Quinn ist etwas schwierig" aus.

"Ich kann sie verstehen, wahrscheinlich hätte ich nicht anders reagiert wenn ich meine Tage hätte", meint Brittany Schulternzuckend. Du siehst sie fragend an, kneifst deine Augen zusammen und legst deine Stirn in Falten. Es scheint als könne die Blonde deine Gedanken lesen, denn ehe du was sagen kannst, sagt sie "Deswegen ist sie doch so schlecht drauf, oder?"


End file.
